Ring-Ring
'Ring-Ring ' is a 12-year-old, jealous, rude and rich girl who considers herself as Pucca's rival and is one of the two main antagonists in the series. Ring-Ring is the goddess of the wind and source of yang curse. When someone makes her angry her other personality becomes dominant. Story She is an opera singer who performs in a traditional Chinese robe (in Soap Opera). She is also a recurring background character and is at times seen playing with Ching when she's not letting her jealousy get the better of her. In Ching It On it is revealed that Ring Ring likes Abyo because he is popular, but in other episodes has also dated Dada when he was made handsome by Mister Dishy. In Little Miss Sooga, Ring Ring tries presenting her talents to Garu in a beauty pageant, in hopes of getting a "ten" to prove she can get Garu's attention and not Pucca.In Ching It On, Ring Ring would not let Ching join her cheer-leading squad because she doesn't like her as she is Pucca's best friend and also likes Abyo. Ring Ring has a Shih-Tzu (dog) named Yuni that does almost everything she commands and tries to get her attention when there is something that should be notified of. Main Villainous Role In the episode Chef-Napped parts 1, 2 and 3, Ring Ring tricked Dada, the Vagabonds, Muji, and Tobe to steal all the great noodle chefs of the world (including Pucca's uncles) so they would be forced to cook only for her. She likes the cool Dada, telling Pucca that Garu can't do the things that her boyfriend can on a regular basis. Powers and Abilities In her normal form, she does not have many abilities, when in Yang form she has unusual powers. Her long hair and sleeves are used as extra arms and grab things in their reach, she also has a high voice that contains powerful sonic booms that can tear up trees. She has the ability to stretch and control her hair and the sleeves of her dress, and the power to fly, a lion-like roar, and a mighty scream that is capable of destroying half the town. Wears an ornate red gown with a matching crown and "skull horns" appear on her face. In It's a Ring Ring Thing the Yang Ring-Ring is split from the neurotypical Ring-Ring, via hypnosis, but are later recombined. Yang Ring-Ring In It's a Ring Ring Thing the Yang Ring-Ring is split from the neurotypical Ring-Ring, via hypnosis, but are later recombined. It is shown in a transition and various episodes that Ring Ring can turn control over to her Yang side at will, although her powers are slightly reduced. She often calms herself down by chanting out a " I'm too perfect to be angry" mantra to prevent herself from going on a frenzied emotional rampage whenever she is experiencing frustration. Sometimes Ring Ring starts to be nice to Pucca but it usually turns out that she has an evil plan in mind. Gallery Angry_stare.jpg|Ring-Ring angry stare. Betty_boop_ring.jpg|Ring-Ring and her retro counterpart parody of Betty Boop. Giant_monster_ring.jpg|Ring-Ring as giant yang monster. Nefertiti_ring.jpg|Ring-Ring as Nefertiti Soundwave_ring.png Category:Dissociative Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Remorseful Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Saboteurs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Envious Category:Bigger Bads Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Greedy